Last Christmas
by Fading Ashes
Summary: Last Christmas I gave you my heart. But the very next day you gave it away. HGDM Sequel coming up!


**Disclaimer: Hands off. Not mine.**

**A/N: Hope you like it, but please review nicely instead of flames. I'm only fourteen and still have a lot to learn, thanks~**

**Christmas**

**Sixth year**

Today was Christmas. And Hermione couldn't be happier. Here she was, standing beside the lake, waiting for Draco to pick her up for their date.

She took deep breathes to keep her nerves at bay and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. She was wearing a long sleeved purplish-blue dress which fanned out as it reached the ground. She had put a warming charm so she wouldn't catch the flu. Instead of her usual flats, this time, she was wearing a pair of black leather boots studded with a few fake sapphire diamonds. Her hair was loose, wild and bushy, framing her small face. Before, Hermione didn't really care about how she looked. But now, the hormones were catching up. She tried to be pretty, but she thought she was just plain ordinary. She really didn't know why a boy like Draco would want to date her.

Draco. He was one of the best boyfriends any girl could wish for. He was so sweet, and had his unique sarcastic way of humor. He had told her that he used to hate her, because his father fed him propaganda about muggleborns and purebloods. But when she had asked him if he still believed in it, he had said no. But she had thought that she could make out a flash of doubt and disgust in his mercurial eyes…she brushed it off. The important point was that Draco was now with her, wasn't he?

She was standing beside the lake, their meeting point, waiting for Draco to arrive. Oh-there he comes. All freshened up and well-groomed. His sleek blond hair fell into his mercurial eyes and an awkward smile graced his lips. When he reached her, he took out his arm, inviting her to hook her arm through his.

"Hey, 'Mione" He said, "What do you think about a drink in 'The Three Broomsticks', eh?"

"I think it sounds lovely, Draco." She replied with a bright smile.

"Hold tight then." He wrapped his arm around her arm and whipped out his wand, with a flick, he apparated them to Hogsmeade.

They made their way through the bustling crowds of people and Draco opened the door for Hermione of The Three Broomsticks, she nodded her thanks and stepped inside and found them a seat in a more private corner. Draco sat across her and reached for the menu, Hermione was about to make her own grab for the menu when she found a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. And she found it very hard to resist Nature's call.

"Draco," He looked up and tilted his head quizzically, "Please help me order a butterbeer, I'll be back in a sec, just going to the bathroom." She smiled her thanks as he nodded.

Hermione strolled to the bathroom and answered the call of Nature; she washed and wiped her hands on a clean transfigured towel and made her way back to Draco.

She stopped in her tracks when she was about two table-lengths apart from him. He was talking to Theodore Nott. The Slytherin bastard who never failed to insult her and make her feel miserable. They're backs were both facing her, so they couldn't see the brunette.

"So," Nott smirked, "How's the bet with Granger going?"

Hermione's blood ran cold, she didn't want to hear what they were talking about, but her feet stuck to the ground.

"Smooth," Draco replied with his infamous smirk, "I've got her thinking that I'm actually in love with her." He scoffed, "As if."

Nott whistled lowly and drawled, "Well, I'm sure you've got 500 galleons heading your way if you get her to be with you for a year."

"Piece of cake," Draco drawled back, "She'll fall for it."

Hermione suddenly felt empty, her heart felt like it had been torn to smithereens and blown apart by the wind, scattered so apart that it would never recollect and complete again. But how could her heart break to pieces, if it wasn't even complete in the beginning? Life was cruel. She didn't even realize that she was crying until she wiped her cheeks and her palms came away wet. She ran to the bathroom and sobbed her heart out after putting a silencing spell. After she had no more tears to spare, she magicked away her puffy red eyes and any traces of her sadness. She forced on a bright smile and squared her shoulders, and she flung open the bathroom door and strolled as casually as she could back to her seat. As she neared him, she found out that Nott was gone already, and Draco was sipping at a butterbeer while hers remained on the table.

She sat down on her seat and gave him a strained smile. He smiled back. How could she have not noticed it before? As she looked closely, she could see that his smile was forced and didn't reach his eyes, and disgust shone in his mercurial orbs, his Adam's apple bobbed as he tried not to gag. How could she have been so blind?

No words were exchanged; Draco thought that since Hermione came back from the bathroom, she had been tense and silent. Could she have heard about his conversation with Theo? He quickly brushed the thought away; there was no way she could have heard when she was still in the bathroom.

"You ok?" He asked, feigning concern, "You're really pale."

Hermione merely nodded and didn't say anything. She finished her butterbeer and noticed that Draco had, too. Draco stood up and held his arm out, and as she hooked her arm through his, she could feel that he had tensed up and flinched a little. Again, why hadn't she noticed it before? He must have done it every time she touched him! She wanted to slap herself so badly, but she could almost feel the tears welling up again. She couldn't afford to breakdown in front of him. She didn't want to seem weak, she had to be strong. She didn't notice her surroundings until Draco led her to a bench and sat down and pulled her beside him. He started to lean towards her, and he cradled the back of her head, pulling her closer and closer to his lips. Just as their lips were about to collide, she jerked back violently.

"Yeah, the bet with Granger is definitely going smoothly." She snarled, venom and hurt lacing her every word. The pain in her eyes was so strong and vivid that Draco found himself flinching away. As he flinched, she stood up and stared at him with her owlish hazel eyes full of pain. "How could you do this to me?"

"Hermione," He feigned puzzlement, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Something in Hermione snapped. Maybe it was her sanity. But most likely, it was her patience.

"It's Granger, Malfoy." She snarled, "And don't you dare lie to me, don't you _fucking_ dare lie to me!"

That shocked Draco into silence; the Granger he knew never swore or cussed. But apparently, he didn't know her at all.

"How could you?" Hermione whispered, pain shooting through every single syllable. When he remained silent, she whipped around and stormed over to a rotting oak tree. With a _CRACK! _She apparated back to Hogwarts and ran up the stairs. All she remembered was running into Ginny's outstretched arms and melting into the red-haired girl's warm body. She remembered Harry and Ron running towards her with concern and alarm etched on their faces. She remembered them leading her to the

into her room where she blurted out what happened to them. She remembered the enraged expression on their faces. She remembered the boys leaving her room. She remembered falling asleep next to Ginny who assured her that everything was going to be alright.

**Malfoy Manor**

**Seventh year**

Draco looked on with his stomach twisting painfully with guilt and illness. His face was abnormally pale as he looked at Hermione being tortured by his psycho aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. As he watched, Bellatrix levitated Hermione to the very high top of the ballroom, and then with a lash of her wand, Hermione was smashed against the floor. And he heard the sickening thud and crunch of bones breaking. He didn't know how she managed not to scream, even Lucius looked impressed. Then with a shudder, he realized from the blood trickling out of her mouth that she was biting her tongue hard to block the scream. Bellatrix stormed near her and pointed her wand at the dazed brunette.

"How did you get this sword?!" She screamed her question.

"It's not real!" Hermione croaked back, blood trickling through her mouth, "Just a copy."

"Liar!" Bellatrix screamed, her black locks of hair flying everywhere, "_CRUCIO!_"

This time, Hermione didn't manage to block her screams. She writhed on the ground, her body shaking and jerking uncontrollably. Draco swallowed hard to keep the bile down.

"CRUCIO!"

Her screams pierced his ears; he couldn't bear watching her like this. He couldn't deny his feeling for her anymore. He was in love with her, and he didn't know why, you know how sometimes you feel an attraction to someone but you don't know the reason? That was what Draco was experiencing. She was the first girl ever to turn him down, and that really was a big blast to his ego.

"CRUCIO!"

That's it. He was about to march to his aunt and

Avada' her when Hermione suddenly jerked her neck and looked at him. The pain was evident in her eyes, and she shook her head.

With a jolt, he understood that she was warning him to not help her. He could see her sense, so he could only watch helplessly as she writhed on the floor and her piercing screams ripping the air into shreds. He thought that it was a complete miracle when Dobby popped in and rescued the captured.

Voldemort and the other Death Eaters were enraged. But Draco had never felt more relieved. He would never forget that night. After the night Hermione was tortured, he would jolt awake from nightmares about Hermione screaming and writhing on the floor.

**War Over**

**Christmas**

**Seventh Year**

Draco tried to forget it. He really did. But every time he looked at Hermione, he would see her pain-filled eyes and her whisper, "How could you do this to me?"

After his bet with Hermione had gone wrong, Theo gave him a bet with Astoria. The bet with Astoria wasn't as fun as Hermione's. All Astoria cared about was make-up and boys; of course, he ended up breaking her heart, too.

But after he broke Astoria's heart, he didn't even feel anything for her like he did for Hermione, not even close. After the bet with Hermione, he had been extremely guilty, but he wasn't supposed to feel guilty. He was supposed to teach that know-it-all a lesson and him the victor with 500 galleons! But there was a twist in his plot, Hermione found out. As he lay on his bed, his mind strayed away…

_**Flashback**_

"_Drakey-poo!" Pansy cooed in his ear, making him flinch away in disgust, "It's time for Potions with the Gryffindorks~" _

_He sighed and got up from the Slytherin table, Theo and Blaise flanked his right side, while Pansy clutched to his left arm. He shook her off and ignored the pained look she shot him; he smirked at Blaise and asked, "What's going on between you, Lovegood, and the _Mudblood_?" He should have seen the punch coming, but he didn't. Blaise stood in front of him, while he had doubled over and was clutching his precious anatomy._

"_What the hell?" He snarled at  
Blaise. _

"_Don't call Hermione that foul word again." Blaise said in a dangerous tone._

"_When did you start to call Granger He-Hermione?" Draco asked back and he stuttered out her name, he kind of liked how her name sounded. _

"_When she saved my sister from Death Eaters." Blaise shot back, his hands clenching into fists._

"_How, when, what, why?" Theo threw the questions over his shoulder._

"_Long story." Was all Blaise said. "Sorry about the punch, Drake, got a little dramatic back there."_

_Draco smirked and said, "A little?"_

"_Fine," Blaise rolled his eyes, "Very."_

"_Blimey, mate, you sure you're not PMSing?" Theo sniggered and earned him a swat on the back of his head from Blaise. As they reached the Potions classroom, Theo accidently bumped into Hermione who muttered a soft apology and strolled off. Theo stared after her, and raised his eyebrows in a thoughtful expression. Draco started to panic, he had known Theo ever since they were six, and he knew that the expression on said boy's face meant trouble._

"_Drake, mate," Theo smirked, "Remember in third year when you said that you could get any girl?"_

"_How could I not?" Draco said, reaching his seat and plopping down on it while his friends flanked him. "The girls practically swooned when I passed them."_

"_They were swooning at the sight of _me_." Blaise said dryly._

_Theo waved him away and asked, "So do you accept a bet?"_

"_About what, Nott?" Draco leaned back in his seat casually._

"_If you get Granger to be with you for a month, then you'll have 500 galleons heading your way."_

_Draco lost his balance and toppled over with his chair. People started to stare at him and start snickering, but one icy glare from him shut them up._

_He sat back in his seat as gracefully as he could and looked at Theo's excited blue eyes. "Of course."_

_Blaise placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, "Mate, don't do this." Blaise paused and said softly, "You'll only gonna hurt her."_

_Draco waved his statement away and said, "It's a piece of cake, I have yet another heart to break."_

_**End Flashback**_

It was _not_ a piece of cake. It had been way harder than he had thought. After many weeks of tortured practicing and pretending, he had managed to capture her heart, but had only succeeded in throwing it away.

"You better get dressed for the ball." Theo slung his arm over Draco's shoulder as they walked back to the common room. Blaise was no where to be seen, probably dressing up to impress Lovegood again. Merlin, she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Who are you taking?" Draco turned to Theo as he said the password and entered the common room.

"Parkinson." Theo replied with a groan.

"That was the best you could do?" Draco smirked, amused.

"Better than you, at least I have a date." Theo shot back.

Draco's smirk vanished and he sighed in frustrations, "I'm gonna be so bored, Nott." He paused, and then looked at Theo with a serious expression on his face, "Entertain me."

Without blinking, Theo immediately dropped to his right knee and stared at Draco with feigned adoration, "Baby I got love for thee so deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep inside of meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-!"

Draco didn't hear the rest because he was already running for the Heads dormitory and shutting the door, locking it with many complicated locking spells. Blimey, he could still hear Theo singing his heart out from his room. A knock came from his door, he sighed in annoyance, thinking that the time he had spent putting all those spells had been a waste. Murmuring the unlocking spells, he opened the door only to step backwards in shock.

Hermione Granger was standing in front of his door, looking as gorgeous as ever. He could not deny the fact that Hermione had matured into a beautiful young lady. Like an ugly duckling to a magnificent swan. He had always thought of her as plain, but now, she was far from it. Her bushy hair had slickened into glossy curls, and her eyes were the same hazel color with thick lashes framing the owlish eyes, she had nice curves, and her face was delicate and with angelic features. For the Christmas Ball, she was wearing a strapless sapphire-blue dress that fanned out just below her knee, fake sapphire diamonds studding the hem of her dress, and the dress rippled like water with every moment she made. Her hair was pinned up in a loose but fashionable bun, some strands of hair curling around her shoulder elegantly. Her feet were adorned with sapphire-blue flats that went with her dress. Her face…she was so beautiful he found himself having hard time to look away. She was wearing light make-up, black eyeliner and faint blue eye shadow on her eyelids. She looked liked a goddess. Scratch that, she looked even more gorgeous than a goddess.

His way-too-mushy-for-his-own-liking thoughts faded once she cleared her throat loudly. He ripped his gaze away from her, and said as politely as he could, "How may I help you?"

Hermione replied calmly, "To keep up the Hogwarts traditions, the Heads have the first dance." With a nod, she strolled back to her room and closed the door with a soft thud.

She sat on the edge of her bed and groaned. She couldn't dance with him! She just couldn't! After what he had done to her, he wouldn't want to dance with her, too. She couldn't help it, even after he had been so cruel; she couldn't help but stay in love with him. It had hurt so much when she saw him fooling around with Astoria, but when she caught a flash of extreme guilt when she caught his eyes and something she thought as…love? Well, it gave her a spark of hope, maybe, just maybe, that she and Draco would be together again. She sighed, there was no way he would lower himself to a muggleborn. Then the bell rang. Her breathing quickened with excitement, even though she had turned down every boy who had asked her to be his date, she could feel that something special was going to happen tonight at the Christmas Ball.

She flung opened her door and walked to the girl's dormitory to find Ginny. As soon as she said the password and walked into Ginny's room, she quickly buried her face into her hands with a yelp. Ginny and Harry jumped apart on the bed, faces flushed red with embarrassment.

"Gin, you know there's plenty of time for you to do that with Harry tonight, don't you?" Hermione said weakly, lifting her face from her hands.

"Merlin, Hermione!" Ginny sprang up and ran in front of her, ignoring her question, "You look even more gorgeous than usual!"

Harry came up behind Ginny and nodded his agreement.

"Ginny, you look just as gorgeous." Hermione stared at Ginny who was wearing a strapless dark pink dress that reached the ground. Her flaming red hair was left undone, and her eyes done with red eye shadow and black eyeliner.

"Let's go get Ron." Harry said. As they turned a corner in the corridor to the Great Hall, Hermione bumped into Blaise who quickly reached out and steadied her.

"Thanks, Blaise." Hermione smiled.

"No prob, have you seen Luna?" Blaise asked.

"She's probably waiting for you in the Great Hall already."

"Thanks."

And they continued their way to the Great Hall; chatting occasionally to people they passed. As they entered the Great Hall, Hermione gazed with eyes full of wonder at the decorations.

"Wow." Ginny said breathlessly, and Ron stared at the foods on the long table with his mouth agape.

"Students and teachers!" Dumbledore's voice boomed, and the chatting immediately died down, "Welcome to the Christmas Ball!"

The students all cheered which quickly faded as Dumbledore boomed again, "And let us welcome the Heads for the first dance!"

Hermione stepped forward in the same time as Draco. They made their way to the center and everyone applauded, complimenting the two Heads. Hermione placed her trembling hands on Draco's shoulder, while Draco forced himself to stay calm and put his hand on her slim waist, while he held Hermione's hand with his other in a dancing position. As the music started, they swayed and their eyes never left each other's. She felt so right in his arms, like she was made to belong there with him.

"The Great Hall looks nice, don't you think so?" Hermione softly asked.

"Yes," Draco gulped, "It certainly does."

And they didn't talk after that. Draco considered and was almost tempted to open his mouth and apologize and tell her that he wanted her back. But no, Malfoys did not apologize. Besides, his pride wouldn't let him. They were so busy staring into each other's eyes that they didn't know that the song had ended until Daphne went up to Draco and tugged on his arm.

"What do you want, Greengrass?" Draco asked, annoyed. He disliked Astoria, and her older sister wasn't any better.

"Just one dance, please?" She batted her eyelashes and Draco tried not to gag. He turned around to look for Hermione, but she had already melted into the crowds.

He reluctantly placed himself in the same dancing position. But with Daphne, he thought that with her in his arms, she didn't feel right at all. Not like Hermione. Daphne was wearing so much make-up that she resembled a clown before a show. Her dress was way too slutty for his own liking and she was clumsy and awkward. His mind strayed to Hermione and he didn't even notice that Daphne had started to lean towards him, and that's when he felt something wet and sticky on his lips. And he snapped his gaze in front of him to meet Daphne's closed eyelids. He rapidly tried to push her away, but she clung to him and made him look like that he was enjoying the snogging session. Hermione happened to step out of the crowds and caught sight of Draco and Daphne snogging. And he looked like he was enjoying it. Suddenly, Hermione couldn't breathe. Her heart felt empty, and a wave of déjà vu swept over her. And that's when his eyes caught her pain-filled ones. She stared at him and quickly whipped around and run away

_Shit_. He thought with panic. This time, he managed to push Daphne away from him. He glared at her darkly, causing her face to betray a flash of fear before she quickly scampered away. Where was Hermione? He quickly ran form corner to corner, pushing across the bustling crowds, but he just couldn't find her.

"And for another Hogwarts tradition, let us welcome the Head girl on stage for a song!" Dumbledore boomed over the cheering crowds. Hermione stared at the Headmaster, feeling relieved that the tears hadn't been willing to come. She walked to the stage as casually as she could; she picked up the microphone from Dumbledore who gave her a kind smile, his electric blue eyes twinkling with mirth. As she made her way to the center, she racked her brains for a good song…got it. She stood in the center of the stage, and waved her wand, twinkling music flowed from her wand, drowning out every noise. She could see Draco from the stage, he was gazing at her with such intensity she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. But then a wave of anger washed over her, he expected her to forgive him, after what he had done? Fat chance.

She opened her mouth, and despite that everyone was staring at her, she was only staring at one: Draco Malfoy.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart._ Her voice was so angelic and transfixing that everyone grew silent and simply stared at her with awe.

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year to save me from tears._

_I'll give it to someone special. _She couldn't stop a tear that slid down from her right eye; luckily, her make-up could only be removed by magic. Meanwhile, Draco's heart was twisting into guilt because of the pain he had caused her, but he couldn't stand the fact that she might give her heart to another guy.

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye"_

_Tell me baby._

_Do you recognize me?_

_Well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me._

_Merry Christmas I wrapped it up and sent it. _She remembered the gift she had gave him he day before Christmas: A very expensive green robe-

_With a note saying 'I love you' I meant it._

_Now I know what a fool I've been._

_But if you kiss me now I know you'd fool me again. _Another tear slid down her right eye, and she was starting to think that something was wrong with her left eye.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart._

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year to save me from tears._

_I'll give it to someone special. _She took a deep breath and continued, her voice made everyone spellbound.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart._

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year to save me from tears._

_I'll give it to someone special._

_A crowded room and friends with tired eyes._

_My God I thought you were someone to rely on._

_Me I guess I was a shoulder to cry on._

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart._

_A girl on a cover but you tore her apart. _

_Maybe this year._

_Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special._

_Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart._

_But the very next day you gave it away. _A tear slid down her right cheek. Something was definitely wrong with her left eye.

_This year to save me from tears._

_I'll give it to someone special. _She sounded so heartbroken that some students had even begun to silently cry. Then his heart twisted when he was reminded of the fact that_ he_ was the one who broke her heart. And so many more.

_And last Christmas._

_And this year._

_It won't be anything like anything like._

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart._

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year to save me from tears._

_I-I'll g-give it t-to someone s-special. _The crowd roared and clapped. Some even threw her roses which miraculously missed her, they had rather sharp thorns. She felt better, like she had been dying of thirst in the desert but had suddenly found a pool of pure water.

Draco watched her as she descended down the stairs. Across the room, Luna whispered to Blaise in a voice full of wonder, "I can see Tamywrangs surrounding Draco and Hermione."

Blaise smiled, this was the way he liked his Luna. "And pray tell, what does that mean?" And he grabbed a drink from the punch.

"They're sexual tension is suffocating." Luna replied seriously, her grey eyes widening and her lips twitching into a dreamy smile.

Blaise choked on his drink and spat out pumpkin juice. He gazed at Draco who was staring at Hermione with desire and guilt evident in his mercurial eyes.

Blaise's heart ached for both of them. Draco had made a very bad choice, Hermione had been led the wrong way, and both of their hearts are still in the process of mending.

"Luna?" He gripped the beautiful Ravenclaw's shoulder and looked into her bluish-grey orbs, "We need a plan."

**To avoid confusion, I made Dumbledore alive and made it acceptable for apparating in and out of Hogwarts. **

**I hope you liked it~ **

**Sequel coming up!**


End file.
